The Ice Hanyou
by Houseki
Summary: crappy title. crappy summary. good plot. kagome goes back to her time to find an orphan in her home after a disaster. and guess what. he's a hanyou. and guess who his great-grandparents are? PLZ R&R! I NEED HELP!
1. Dog Ears!

Hi I'm Houseki. I've done other fics (a one shot and two freaky comedy things) but this is my first real one so please no flames. Read and review! _________________________ I don't own Inuyasha but I own this ficie and I own Kori. You can post this on your website or whatever but tell me an give me credit. You can use Kori in your fic if you want but, again, you gotta tell me and give me credit. And if you get an idea from any of my fics, please say so in yours. Thanks. _______________________________  
  
The Ice Hanyou  
  
Chapter One: ''Dog Ears!"  
  
Kagome was suddenly surrounded by a familiar blue glow as she made her way back to her own time. Dusk was setting when she touched down in her era.  
  
"Mom! I'm back," she called as she climbed out of the hidden well.  
  
"Kagome? Back so soon? I thought you said you'd be gone for a few weeks. It's only been three days."  
  
"Yeah, well, something turned up," she replied, remembering her most recent fight with Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, before I forget. There was a fire at the orphanage and we were asked to take care of a young boy. He's about Sota's age, but they aren't sure. His name is Kori and he and Sota are playing in his room. You should go meet him. He'll be spending a lot of time here until we enroll him in school and that could take weeks because he has never been before."  
  
"Okay, Mom. See ya!''  
  
Kagome made her way down the hall towards her kid brother's room. ''I hope he isn't a brat like that neighbor kid," she said to herself as she neared the door of Sota's bedroom.  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!! Someone's coming!"  
  
She opened the door and saw two young boys sitting on the floor. One smiled up at her as she entered, but the other stared at her with fear in his eyes and his hands planted firmly on his head. 'His hair is really messy,' she thought, 'and it has blue tips. How strange.'  
  
"It's alright," Sota told the boy, "she's the one I told you about."  
  
The child slowly removed his hands to reveal.dog ears! _________________________________________________ Sorry its so short but I kinda don't know how I'm gonna explain all this other stuff. I figured I might as well publish this first part. Please review! I really need to know what you think. Thanks a lot! Ja ne! 


	2. Kori

HI THERE!!! I only got three.Three.That's all I got.Thank you my only three reviewers!!! And I have decided that for this fic I'm gonna be one of those annoying authors that thanks the reviewers! Too bad for all you people that didn't review! Cuz I don't like you!! :P```  
  
RILIEY CHAN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing all of my stories! It really encourages me to write more knowing I have at least someone that likes my crummy writing style and stupid ideas.  
  
DARK ANGEL-JUSTICE: I will make my chappies longer eventually. I just had a lot of ideas for other fics and absolutely none for this one and didn't know if I was ever gonna even post it! I don't even have a plot idea!  
  
REDHERRING: Thanks a lot for those ideas! Now I think I kinda have a little idea for a plot! HOORA FOR YOU!!! And thanks for the tip about his hair, but I think I'm gonna keep it the original way.No offence! Its just, I'm a pretty good artist and I drew a pic of him the way I imagined him when I first wrote this, and then the way you said, and, I dunno, I just like the original look better.Let's just pretend if he cuts it, it'll dye itself blue again, KAY!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
_________  
  
We all know what I'm gonna write here.it's just a waste of your time to read this.Skip down to the story already! I'm getting tired of writing this!! SKIP DOWN I SAY!!! thank you.  
  
_________  
  
The Ice Hanyou  
  
Chapter 2: "Kori Yurei"  
  
Kagome gently slid to the floor in shock. Where those real!? The boy, seeing the expression on her face, squeaked "Yes, they are real dog ears."  
  
"Really?" Kagome finally came out of shock long enough to speak. "I've only seen something like that in feudal Japan and they were whi-" She immediately snapped her mouth shut, realizing she just blabbed her biggest secret to a ten-year-old she didn't even know.  
  
"It's okay. Sota told me all about your adventures with Inuyasha." Kagome gave her brother an even colder glare then she ever gave Inuyasha. After a few minutes of making her brother shiver, she was jerked back into reality by a question. "Can I go to feudal Japan with you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned her gaze to the young boy next to her terrified brother. "I'm sorry. Even if you are a demon, I can't take you with me. Not even if I wanted to. Only Inuyasha and I can go through it. And Inuyasha only can because of the rosary around his neck that binds him to me."  
  
"But I'm different!"  
  
"I know, but Shippo is a demon and he couldn't pass through either."  
  
"No! I mean different from everyone else that's tried!"  
  
"Okay, first of all, before we get into a big fight about the hidden well, I have a few questions for you. What is your name? I'm fighting with a child that I don't even know and it's really bugging me!"  
  
"Yurei Kori. I'm named for my ice apparition mother."  
  
"Okay. If you're an ice apparition, how come you have DOG ears?"  
  
"My father was a dog demon. Actually, he was kind of two-thirds of a dog demon."  
  
"How is that possible? I mean, I've heard of half demons, but never of a two third demon, or, whatever you said."  
  
"My father was the son of a full demon and a quarter demon. Both dog demons of course."  
  
"Quarter demon?"  
  
"The child of a half demon and a human."  
  
"So, you are only one sixth human?"  
  
"Yes. Fortunately for me, ice apparitions look like humans except for their hair. But I, also fortunately, got that from my dad so I look pretty much human sept for the ears."  
  
"Okay. Who where your parents?"  
  
"I do not know their names. They died when I was around six. But I know enough about my history to tell you that I can pass through that well!"  
  
"How do you know all about your family history when your parents died when you were six?!"  
  
"Demons and apparitions are much smarter than humans. No offence."  
  
Kagome silently sweat-dropped. "None taken."  
  
"Will you please let him at least try to go with you to Inuyasha's time Sis?" Sota had now recovered from his sister's death glare and was staring up at her with those big, irresistibly cute, puppy eyes. ((A/N: NO!!! NOT THE PUPPY EYES!!!!)) Kagome couldn't stand the cute-ness, either. She finally caved after a tiring battle of wills.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to Feudal Japan and if Kori can travel through, he can join us for a while, if not, play with Sota and forget about it cuz I am not gonna get a rosary for you too."  
  
"YES!!" Kori literally jumped for joy, and almost broke a hole in Sota's ceiling. "Oops."  
  
"LET'S GO NOW!!" Sota seemed almost as exited as his friend did, for no apparent reason since he could not travel through the well.  
  
"No. I have to pack my backpack first! Inuyasha already ate all my Instant Ramen and all my clothes are filthy from battles!" Both boys tried the puppy act but Kagome put her foot down and Kori finally decided he should pack some of Sota's old clothes in his pack while Kagome stuffed her uniforms and food into her own. "I'm ready! Kori! Come on! I have to go! Kori!"  
  
"Here I am!" Kori popped his head out of Sota's room. "Can we leave now?"  
  
"That's why I'm calling you. Now come on!" Kagome turned her back on the boy and started walking down stairs, followed shortly by Kori.  
  
"Will you take me to see Inuyasha? When I go through with you I mean?"  
  
"If you go through," Kagome corrected. She didn't want him to get his hopes up and then not pass through. "I will take you to Inuyasha."  
  
"Yay!" Kagome slid open the door to the hidden well and walked down the creaky stairs while Kori did what any excited ten year old would do, he jumped down the stairs. When Kagome reached the bottom, she sat on the well and turned to Kori.  
  
"Alright, now I'll go through first and when I'm gone, you try. I'll wait for a few minutes after I get to Feudal Japan just in case you do get through." That explained she pulled her legs over the edge and fell through the glow that surrounded her.  
  
"Poor kid. He was so excited. I wish I could bring a rosary back for him." Kagome climbed out of the well and turned to walk away, when a voice reached her ears.  
  
"Hey! You said you'd wait for me!" She quickly turned to face the angry boy crawling out of the well. Kagome's mouth dropped as she stared at him. "Stop staring at me! You're creepin me out, Kagome!"  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"I told you I could get through." The child smiled up at the shocked miko. "Now can you take me to see Inuyasha?"  
  
"What about me? Who's the kid Kagome?" Kagome spun to see Inuyasha leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"Oh, he's-"  
  
"I'm Kori! You must be Inuyasha right? I'm half demon too!"  
  
'Sniff sniff' "You're also an apparition. Smells like ice to me."  
  
"Yep! Wanna see?"  
  
"I've never had experience with ice before, so, sure!"  
  
"Okay!" Kori pointed his finger at a small insect flying by and it was immediately covered in ice crystals. The frozen bug fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
"Cool!" Inuyasha walked over to the child but stopped a few feet away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You smell like Kagome."  
  
"Well.Uh.I was in her house." Kagome came out of her trance and looked down at the boy. He seemed nervous about something.  
  
"And you smell like me. How is that possible?"  
  
Kori looked ready to take off at any moment. "I.Um.Maybe.Well.Maybe, Kagome had, uh, some of your scent on her when I met her."  
  
"She doesn't smell like me at all. I can't even catch a whiff of my scent on her."  
  
"Alright! I'm the son of your grandchild! Happy now?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I used your idea RedHerring! I think I have a plot now! Okay, nobody is reading this fic or Not Another Girl From the Future, but I don't blame them bout Not Another. There are tons of mistakes in that one and I have to rewrite it but this one was my fav fic I wrote! At least until I wrote Hora- ana no Towaku. But I don't know why everyone likes Houseki's Wacky Sleepover. There are tons of sleepover fics, but I haven't read a story like this one! They might have a similar beginning but this story is completely original! If you knew my plot you would know that! I'm gonna change my stupid summary. Maybe that'll get more reviews.  
  
Any way, do you like this chapter? It was really quick, but I only had about 15 minutes to write it thanks to Makayla's (LS) stupid soccer tournament. So sorry about how long the update took, even though my apologizing is pointless because nobody is gonna read this anyway. *sniffle* I gotta go pout about everyone hating my ideas. Bye. 


End file.
